Hold Me
by Angelic Dawn
Summary: Hermione is really indecisive, both in life and in love. But when she is kidnapped by the one person she should be able to trust, her life is thrown into turmoil. However it is where she learns the most about herself and about love. HarryxHermionexDraco
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making any money out of this. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: written from Hermione's POV. I hope you all enjoy my little romance, adventure, mystery fic….

"Hold Me"

It was a beautiful, bright day at Hogwarts. The sun was shining and the courtyard was just buzzing with laughter and excitement from all the children playing: girls skipping rope, boys practising their quidditch.

You could hear the bells chiming all around. It was lunchtime, the best time of day. It was a time to relax and to hang out with friends. I walked across the courtyard trying to dodge all the children who were running about. Most of them were quite young as most of the older children gathered in the common room and thought it immature to play. I was definitely one of them. I couldn't stand all these little kids under my feet. One of them even tried to look up my skirt; the nerve!

I carried a small brown bag with a sandwich and an apple for lunch in my left hand and in my right hand, I held four big books full of new magic tricks. Learning new magic always excited me and I was looking forward to getting the top grades in the class. I didn't care whether people thought I was a geek for studying at lunchtime, it was what I liked doing.

Up ahead I saw Ron standing alone by the entrance. He looked a bit lost as he was just staring into space. Ron was so cute and adorable, with his floppy red hair and his rosy cheeks. I wasn't sure if I had a crush on him, I wasn't sure. He certainly didn't seem that interested in me, or perhaps he was just shy, I wasn't sure.

I waved at Ron but he didn't see me. He was still staring into space. I came closer to him and waved my hand in front of his face. He still didn't see me.

"Ron! Ron!" I shouted.

He shook his head and snapped out of the daze."

"Oh, oh, hi Hermione," he said. "I didn't see you."

"Oh Ron, you have to wake up. So what are you up to?"

He paused and seemed a little scared. "Um, uh, nothing. I'm not doing anything."

Ron said, stuttering. "I'm just enjoying the sunshine."

"Yeah, it's a lovely day isn't it?"

I smiled and looked back at Ron. His cheeks were even rosier than before. It confused me somewhat, what on earth did he have to be embarrassed about? He was only talking to me. After a brief silence, Ron finally answered.

"Y-Yes. Yes, it is. It's the start of spring, always the best time of year around Hogwarts."

"Yeah." A silence as neither of us could think of something to say so we just looked at each other and smiled nervously. I broke the silence first. "OK, well, I've gotta get a move on. I've got lots of work I've got to catch up on."

"Yeah, ok. It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah, you too."

I waved goodbye to Ron. He half extended his arm out to me. He really was a peculiar young man. I didn't really think I could love someone as strange as him, there were other people and I was positive I could meet someone less strange than Ron to fall in love with.

I turned the corner in one of the narrow corridors of Hogwarts. There were people going in all directions and it was really hard to get somewhere without being barged around. I was trying my hardest to protect my lunch from being crushed but it was becoming increasingly difficult with all the people bumping into me.

I looked at my brown paper bag and it was badly creased. The sandwich inside was horribly mangled inside, no doubt. I tried squeezing past people as I wasn't very tall and fairly skinny, I could fit in-between a lot of the people quite easily.

I looked down at my lunch again and was relieved to find it still in my hand. My books as well were perfectly in tact; the worst thing at that time would be to drop them. I raised my head back up when suddenly I felt a thud in my shoulder and a massive force, which sent me crashing down to the floor, dropping all of my books and my lunch.

I got on my hands and knees and started to brush my hair back into place. I was hot and flustered and really embarrassed. Everyone had stopped and were now staring at me as I quickly tried to regain my composure and gather my books and lunch back into my arms.

I looked up to see what had happened. Someone had ran into me hard and when I looked to see who it was, I was shocked to see Harry Potter staring down at me with his thick glasses.

"Harry, you idiot! What do you think you're doing?"

He didn't answer. His face showed no emotion and his eyes were as cold as ice. I got to my feet and dusted myself off. I then approached Harry.

"Don't be so careless, Harry, look where you're going. That could have really hurt me!"

Still he said nothing and I was starting to get really angry.

"Answer me, Harry. What do you have to say for yourself?"

He turned away from me and began walking down the corridor towards the entrance door. I ran after him but my books and lunch were slowing me down so I just dropped them on the floor. I caught up with Harry and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Harry had got quite tall over the last year or so. I remembered when we were the same size or when I was even a little taller than him, but now he was a good five inches taller and I had to reach up to tap his shoulder.

Harry spun around as soon as I tapped him. He stared at me with that harsh, cold stare he did before. I said nothing this time, I was afraid. Harry seemed angry at me and I had no idea why. I watched him walk away from me and towards the exit. I didn't try to stop him this time.

At the entrance way I saw a blonde haired young man walk up to Harry. It was Draco Malfoy, a really horrible young man, who was neither a friend of Harry nor myself. Draco extended his arms out to Harry and hugged him. I couldn't believe it. What on earth was going on? Harry hugged him back and I tried to get near them so I could ask them what was going on. However there were too many people in the way and I was getting barged around.

When I next looked, Harry and Draco had left through the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran out of the front door to see Harry and Draco standing over by Ron. Ron was trying to talk to them but Harry and Draco stared blankly at him just as they had done to me. Then I was shocked to see Harry shove Ron back into the wall. Harry and Draco walked off after that and I ran over to Ron to check to see if he was all right.

"Are you OK, Ron?" I asked.

"I-I-I'm fine."

"Harry's been acting really strange today. Take no notice of him."

"Why did he push me though? Harry's never been like that before."

I had no idea why Harry had shoved Ron or why he had knocked me over and then blanked me. It was something I was determined to find out though. Ron looked completely bewildered, even more so than earlier and I could understand his pain. Harry was his best friend and would never try to hurt him.

I went to the dinning hall where I met up with Ginny. We sat and ate our lunch together. I had my crumpled sandwich that I had picked back up off the floor and Ginny with just an apple and a small cake.

"Have you seen Harry recently?" I asked.

"No, I haven't Hermione. Why?"

"He has been acting very, very strange lately. He knocked me over in the corridor and didn't even apologize. He even pushed your brother, Ron."

"He pushed Ron? Violently?"

"Yeah. He's been hanging out with Draco Malfoy recently and it shows too. Harry's become almost a different person, so distant."

"Do you still fancy him then?"

I was stopped in my tracks for a second.

"Fancy him?" I said. "Well, why on earth do you ask? I've never said anything of the sought."

"Oh, come on, Hermione, it is so obvious. You two are made for each other. There's no point fighting it, it's fate."

"That's rubbish. I don't believe in fate or destiny and I don't really think Harry's my type anyway. We've been friends for so many years; it would feel too weird if we were in love. Ron's the same, I guess."

"Ron?" Ginny laughed. "Why on earth would you want to go out with Ron? My brother is a total dork."

"No, he's sweet and funny and nice. But we are simply good friends. He gets all shy and nervous when he's around me. I think he might have a crush on me."

"Well don't give into his schoolboy charms, Hermione. He is a total loser. You don't want anything to do with him, not if you wanna keep you reputation around here anyway."

"Well I'll take your word for it. But I'm really concerned about Harry. I want to talk to him. I've barely seen him this week, since he became friends with Draco. I wonder what they're up to."

"I dunno, but it can't be anything good. I'd steer clear of them if I were you too."

Ginny and I continued to talk over lunch and when the bell sounded for us to go back to class, we took our rubbish threw it in the bin, waved and parted ways. I was going to be in the same class as Harry now so it would be the perfect opportunity to talk to him.

I walked into the classroom. Everyone was already in there and Dumbledore had already started the lesson.

"You're late, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore. "Hurry up and sit down."

I took my place in the one available free seat. Harry was sitting on the opposite side of the room and didn't even look at me. I kept glancing at him hoping to get his attention, but he was completely unfazed. The lesson wasn't very interesting either. Dumbledore certainly had a dull way of teaching magic. I could have learnt more if I had studied on my own in the library.

The lesson finally ended after an hour and the all the students hurried off to their next lesson. I looked around to see if I could catch Harry alone, but he had gone as well. I left my books on desks and continue to read.

"The lesson is over." Dumbledore said. "You are dismissed, Miss Granger."

"No, thank you. I think I'm going to stay here and do a bit more extra studying."

"Very good, as you wish, Miss Granger."

Dumbledore left the room.

This was finally a chance for me to catch up on my magic skills without listening to Dumbledore's monotonous voice. It was also a great chance to think about what I was going to say to Harry. I had to get him to see sense and I knew Draco was a bad influence on him. Draco and I had never gotten along and I wouldn't be caught dead being associated with him, but I cared for Harry, maybe a bit too much.

I looked across and saw that the door had still been left open. Stupid Dumbledore, I thought. I got up and walked across the room to close the door. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands grasp my arms.

That shocked me but then I felt an arm being held tightly round my waist. Another hand came up holding a cloth and clamped it down over my mouth. I struggled with all the strength I had. There was a sweet, sickening smell coming from the cloth. I breathed it in and began to feel dizzy; my head started to spin.

I couldn't pass out though, I thought. I struggled harder but the person who held me was too strong. I tried to elbow my attacker in the side but I missed and I tried to stamp on his foot but I missed as well. I could no longer think straight and everything seemed hazy. I could hear laughter as my struggles weakened.

I was trying to hold my breath but I had already breathed far too much of the sweet smelling chemical. I had to get away from this guy though, if I were to pass out, then he would have his way with me. I may not have been able to think straight, but my attacker was definitely a guy. His arms were thin but strong and overpowered me with ease.

"Relax" came a voice from behind me. "Just relax and have a nice, long sleep."

I recognized the voice. I tried to look round to see who it was but his arms held me in place. I had no strength left and I closed my eyes, finally submitting to defeat as I fell unconscious.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I groggily opened my eyes.

I had no idea where I was.

I saw the ground. It was moving.

My stomach hurt like hell, my thoughts were all cloudy and I could still smell that chemical on my breath. It didn't smell good and I was starting to feel dizzy again. But I managed to stay awake this time.

I saw the ground moving again. This is when I realised that I was being carried over someone's shoulder. I was just hanging there like a sack of potatoes, completely limp. Whoever was wasn't aware that I was conscious, and I would have liked it to stay that way. Also whoever was carrying me was awfully skinny and couldn't have been really tall either. I felt a bony shoulder digging into my stomach as I lay, draped over his shoulder. He couldn't have been really tall either as I could feel the vibration from the ground. My feet were almost touching the ground.

I definitely had to stay conscious now, whoever was carrying me, didn't seem very big or strong and that would give me the perfect chance for escape. I heard voices but I couldn't make out whose. There were two people, two men. They were laughing and joking. How dare they laugh at a time like this? This was an insult to me, Hermione Granger. I couldn't let them get away with this.

Their voices and their laughter echoed around my head. I had to find out where they were going next and if possible, I had to leave some kind of clue for someone to find me. I managed to pull a small ribbon out of my hair and drop it on the floor. I hoped that someone would find it.

The person who was carrying me was out of breath and he stopped for a moment. Was this my moment to get away? I wasn't sure. It would have been difficult, the person had an arm securely wrapped around my thighs to stop me from breaking free.

"Where are we headed?" the person who carried me said.

"We're not too far from there now, you'll see soon."

It was essential that I found out where they were headed. I felt myself being jolted higher up his shoulder. It was more comfortable now but the blood was starting to go straight to my head. I was dizzy but I kept trying to fight it. I kept telling myself that I couldn't lose this battle or I could die or perhaps worse. I couldn't let these guys win especially not this skinny guy who held me over his shoulder.

But I was helpless and too weak to do anything. I was just a girl. There was no way I would be able to fight off these two guys.

The blood rushed straight my head though and I could think no more.

I fainted wondering what would become of me.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes opened then shut again. Flickering lights and colours danced across my eyes, unrecognisable. Shifting between darkness and light, I couldn't make out the difference as everything was distorted and spinning.

Memories came back. A few at first, all scattered and distant. I remembered the ground, it was moving. The pain in my stomach, two men, I was being carried somewhere. There was nothing I could do. The smell of some chemical made me dizzy. The memories seemed a little clearer now.

I rolled over onto my side. It hurt to hold my eyes open so I just closed them again and fell back to sleep.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my ribs and I sprang awake. I looked up and saw the shadow of a young man standing above me. He stepped closer. I was still a little bit groggy and my eyesight was still a little bit hazy but as he stepped closer, I began to recognise the young man.

I couldn't believe it.

It was Harry Potter.

My eyes then shifted quickly to my surroundings. I was lying on the floor of some dank and dirty room. There were no windows and it was almost pitch-black apart from a small slimmer of light coming from the doorway where Harry had entered.

I tried to scramble to my feet, but I didn't have any strength in my body and I fell back down on the dirty ground. My knees had become horribly muddied from lying on the wet, dirty floor and my skirt looked ripped and torn. I wasn't hurt apart from that and I was just glad that I hadn't been raped.

I tried to scramble to my feet again and this time made it to my knees.

"You're wasting your energy, Hermione." Harry said. "There's no escape from here."

"What on earth do you think you're playing at Harry? Where am I? What is this place? Answer me, Harry. Why are you acting like this?"

"You are needed by Lord Voldermort. Myself and the other death eaters have gathered here for a special ceremony."

"What are you talking about, Harry? Why are you helping the death eaters?"

"They are the ones that know the true way. And you, Hermione, you are a special type of witch. You possess a magic that we need to give Lord Voldermort ultimate power."

"Ultimate power?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, the power to rule the whole world. You've been studying your magic well Hermione. You know a lot and you will be of great use in this plan."

I was more confused than ever. My thoughts were cloudy. I put my hand to my head and tried to think but no thoughts came. I looked back at Harry. He was staring at me cold the same as he had done in the corridor at Hogwarts. Harry seemed to be a completely different person. I had to find out what was wrong with him. He was my friend after all. And I certainly wasn't going to let him have his way with me that would have been the ultimate embarrassment.

Harry extended his hand out to me and I took it. He pulled me to my feet with ease.

"Come now," he said. "Let the ceremony begin."

"Shut up, Harry! I'm not going to be part of your stupid ceremony. You're acting like a real jerk so you can just get lost right now."

"You will come with us Hermione, whether you like or not. One way or the other Hermione, this is your destiny. We were meant to be together Hermione and this is the best way."

"Piss off, Harry!" I screamed back at him. "Why on earth would I want to go out with you now! And you can forget about your stupid ceremony! It's all rubbish! That stupid Draco has infected your mind! I won't go with you."

"I'm afraid you have no choice."

Harry lunged forward and grabbed me by the wrist. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he was far too strong. He pulled me towards the door and tried scrapping my feet along the floor to slow him down but it didn't work.

When we reached the doorway he held me face-to face. I stared dead in his eyes. He had no love for me. There were no thoughts inside his head. There was no emotion on his face. It was like he was a ghost.

Harry tightened his grip on my wrist and it really started to hurt.

"Harry, you're hurting me."

"You could have done things the easy way."

"Just stop it Harry!"

I leaned back and slapped Harry as hard as I could with my free hand right in the face. It left a big red mark on his left cheek and he let go of my wrist. I panted heavily. I couldn't believe what I had just done. Harry looked at me angrily.

"You'll pay for that, Mud Blood!"

"Mud Blood? Harry, you've gone too far now!"

How dare he call me a mud blood?

Harry stepped towards me but I quickly moved to the side and kicked him in the leg. He crumpled down to the floor. Harry looked shocked. I was a bit shocked myself to be honest. I didn't think I had it in me to kick someone. Harry came at me quickly again but this time I didn't react and pinned me up against the wall. The sweat on his face was dripping down onto mine as he clasped my blouse.

"That was a very silly thing you just did, Hermione Granger. It is not nice to kick people."

"Nor is nice to kidnap people and lock them away in a dark cell but that doesn't seem to bother you. Now let me go!"

"Never!"

He swung back his arm ready to punch me. I closed my eyes and flinched. Sweet, little Harry Potter was really going to punch me, a girl, one of his best friends. I waited for the punch to arrive, but it never did. I opened my eyes and saw that Harry had stopped his punch just moments before he had hit my face.

Harry chuckled.

"Now, now," he said. "I would never want to damage your beautiful face,

Hermione. There's no need for that. I think you will come willingly and that you will perhaps join us. It is a much better life here."

"What in some dark cave? You've gone mental Harry!"

I then brought my knee up and hit him square in the groin. He doubled over in pain. I didn't wait around to showboat or to wait for him to get up, I quickly sprinted out of the cell and down a dark, watery path.

I was running in about an inch of water and it splashed every time I took a step. It didn't bother me too much that my shoes were ruined and that my feet were getting wet, I just wanted to get out of there.

It was hard to find my way around because it was so dark. There were small lanterns attached the wall, but nothing else and they weren't strong enough to light up the whole path.

I ran and I ran until suddenly I came to a dead end. I looked for another way and then I saw another path, covered in the shadow of darkness. I turned the corner. I had no idea if I was going the right way, I just wanted to get as far away from Harry as possible. I was still shocked at what I had done. I didn't have any real strength and to actually beat Harry in a fight was quite an accomplishment.

I kept looking over my shoulder to see if Harry was following me. I couldn't hear him or anyone else around but I had to make sure. Then suddenly I ran into a strong chest.

"Going somewhere, Miss Granger?" said a voice.

I looked up to see a blonde-haired boy, who was a little bit taller than me but had a strikingly youthful complexion. It was Draco Malfoy and I hated him. He held one arm around my waist, keeping me close. I was right up against his strong chest and I could feel his heart beating. He seemed calm and relaxed and he had a wide smile on his face.

I struggled but he held me firm. I knew I had no chance of getting out of Draco Malfoy's grasp; he was just too powerful. But I wasn't just going to give up and I struggled again, using my free hand to try and push him away from me. I only succeeded in amusing him.

He took hold of both my wrists so tightly that I couldn't move my arms at all.

"Trying to escape were we, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"What is this? Where am I?"

"I'm sorry. I can't answer that right now. But soon, Hermione, soon."

I brought my knee up to kick Draco in the groin, the same way I did to Harry, but Draco's reactions were lightning fast and he managed to catch my leg and he tossed it to the side.

He grabbed me round the waist again and held me close against him.

"My, isn't this romantic?" he said.

"Get lost, Draco! Let go of me at once."

"Oh, I do enjoy a good struggle. There's nothing more I enjoy than my prey and their futile efforts to get away. I am much too strong for you Hermione. It is inevitable that you will lose."

He brought his hand up and stroked me on the cheek. I then bit his hand in pure rage, how dare he try to touch me like that! He recoiled his hand.

"You bitch."

He blew on his hand for a second and then brought it in front of my face.

"Now, my dear. It is time for you to sleep."

He moved his hand in a circular motion and a pink dust came down.

I coughed and then immediately became drowsy.

I tried to fight it, but it was too late, my body had already surrendered.

My legs collapsed under me and fell to the ground. But I was caught before I hit the ground and scooped up into a pair of strong arms; Draco's arms.

I looked up the ceiling and at Draco's face as he looked down at me, smiling and laughing.

Then darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke.

I could feel a dull, pain running up and down my spine. I was lying on a cold, stone slab. I tried to sit up but I couldn't, nor could I move my arms or legs. I was completely paralysed. There was some kind of magical energy field surrounding me, holding me in place. I looked across and saw Harry and Draco, grinning with delight. I wanted desperately to faint or to fall asleep so to end the nightmare. This was worse than any nightmare. This was reality.

Harry and Draco stepped towards me. There were other death eaters there too but I couldn't tell who they were. They were all dressed in long black cloaks and hoods to cover their faces. They were waving their hands and chanting something, but I couldn't make it out. My mind was still foggy and everything sounded distant as if I was underwater.

Harry held a wand in his hand and waved it in front of me. Harry looked into my tired eyes. My eyelids were fluttering, they felt so heavy, I could barely keep them open. I tried to speak to him, I was trying to say 'why Harry why' but when I opened my mouth, no words came out; just a breathless whisper, completely inaudible.

Harry chanted something, it must have been some kind of magic spell, I recognised it from somewhere. Then suddenly I felt weightless as I started to rise from the table. I floated about a foot up from the table with the death eaters circling me, I couldn't move, but felt no pain now. It felt warm and relaxing. I was lying on nothing yet it felt as if I was lying on my lovely comfortable bed. It had been a few days since I had been on a comfortable bed.

Then a huge ball of light came down upon me. It grew larger as it rested on my stomach. I had no idea what they were planning to do with me, but I was scared, no, in fact, I was terrified. There was nothing I could do to stop them.

The huge ball of light then started getting smaller and I began taking deep breaths trying to calm myself down. I knew something terrible was about to happen. The ball of light contracted until it was virtually nothing and then disappeared.

Silence.

The death eaters had stopped chanting and everything had gone eerily silent. I glanced around the room: everyone was standing perfectly still with their arms by their side. I breathed a huge sigh of relief. It was over, I thought. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

Then suddenly a massive explosion shot out and dazzling rays of light flew around the room. They were all different colours: red, blue, orange, yellow. The beams if light flew up towards the ceiling and then rebounded back to me. I watched in pure terror.

The beams of light hit me and my whole body began to glow. It felt like there was an electric current running through my body. The heat was intense. It only lasted a few seconds, but it seemed like a lifetime. I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to hold on.

The pain was so intense that my body became numb and I let my head slowly drop limp as I lay suspended in mid-air. I waited for sleep to come but the electric current running through me kept jolting me awake.

Finally after a few seconds the charge disappeared and my body returned to its normal colour. I saw the beams of light fly away from me and straight into Harry's wand. Harry laughed maniacally.

I felt myself being gently lowered back onto the stone slab.

I still couldn't move. Harry was still clutching his wand and Draco looked at me. I trembled. What were they going to do with me next? I was so sleepy, but I knew if I fell asleep I would be at their mercy. Harry and Draco then began to speak.

"Finally, I have the great power." Harry said. "Now Lord Voldermort can rule supreme with us second in command."

"Don't get too big for your breaches there, Harry. There are plenty of people above you in the pecking order. Why should you be second in command?"

"I have all of Hermione's magic now."

Harry came over to me and kissed me on the forehead. Yuck! I couldn't believe he had just did that. I couldn't fight back though.

"Harry, there's no need for her to be paralysed anymore." Draco said. "Release the spell."

"Oh very well, Draco, you spoil-sport."

Harry waved his wand in front of me. I then felt the pressure off my arms and legs. I could move again but only slightly. I felt so drained that the biggest movement I could make was putting my hand to my forehead to wipe off that horrible kiss.

"Who's laughing now, Hermione?" said Harry. "You always thought that you were better than me, well not anymore. And now that I have your magic powers, you have no choice but to be mine. I won't be rejected anymore. I won't be just a friend. God, I hate that. Now, let's see what some of this new magic does."

"Harry, be careful with that." Draco shouted.

Harry pointed his wand towards the wall and a huge fireball shot out and blew a huge hole there. The flames subsided and smoke filled the room.

"Wow!" said Harry. "That's amazing!"

Harry laughed and ran off out of the room as Draco stood in amazement. After a few moments of silence, Draco came over to me.

"Come on, Hermione, we better get you back to your cell."

I still didn't have much strength and I didn't know whether I'd be able to walk. I wasn't given time to think any longer. I felt a pair of hands slide under my back and underneath me knees. I was then lifted up into a pair of strong arms. It was Draco; Draco was holding me in his arms. He began walking out of the room.

I didn't struggle or fidget in his arms. There was absolutely no way I could I have gotten out of his grip whilst he carried me. I was exhausted and it was pointless even trying to struggle. Draco was much stronger than me and even if I were at my strongest, he would overpower me with ease. So, I simply laid still in his arms and let him carry me away.

Despite his strong arms, his touch was so gentle and soft. He cradled me like a baby and rocked me gently. It made me sleepy and I brought my head down and it on his shoulder. I saw him smile at me. He was obviously enjoying it. I must have weighed nothing to him.

But this wasn't a romantic moment, far from it. Draco was taking me to my cell to lock me in. I knew that my chances of ever escaping were diminishing by the second. But my body was too weak to do anything and I found peace lying in Draco's strong arms with my head resting on his shoulder.

Draco entered the tiny cell and lowered me to the floor. The cold, wet ground felt awful after spending a few minutes in Draco's warm arms. What was I saying? I hated Draco. Draco was my enemy. We had never gotten along, ever. Draco looked down at me, concerned.

"Oh dear, we can't have you lying on this horrible wet floor. Your nice skirt and your pretty face, they will get ruined. Come on, there is a nicer cell just down the hallway. I'll take you there."

I found it hard to believe what Draco said. He was acting like some kind of noble hero. He was responsible for my kidnapping as well. What was going on? All these thoughts made me drowsy again and I felt Draco pick me back up off the ground.

He carried me until he reached the end of the corridor. He opened the door to one of the rooms and took me inside. Once inside the room, Draco laid me down. To my surprise, I felt a soft, cushioned bed beneath me. It was so comfortable and relaxing. Draco came over to me and stroked my face. He brought his face near me too. I thought he was going to kiss me but he backed away.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he said. "You will stay here now. But you will remain our prisoner until we say otherwise."

I was only half listening to his words. I was enjoying the warm comfort of the bed and letting that feeling spread throughout my whole body.

Draco left the room and locked the door behind him. I was trapped inside. That didn't concern me right at that very minute though. It was so relaxing that I drifted off into a wonderful, deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I had no idea where I was. One minute I was in a dark, wet cell, deep underground and now I appeared to be in some sort of palace. Well, it wasn't exactly a palace but there was beautiful red velvet carpet under my feet and it felt so warm and homely.

I had been awake for about an hour or so now and had spent the time just gazing round the room trying to figure out what exactly had happened during the last 24 hours. I first found it strange to wake up in such a comfortable bed. It was a huge double bed and was even more comfortable than my bed at home.

There wasn't much to do in the room. There were no windows, only a small lamp on a dressing table next to bed for light. That was pretty much all there was in the room, just the bed, the dressing table, the lamp and a mirror. Still, it was better than where I was before. I had tried to open the door several times, but it was locked.

I had no idea where I had been taken but it was clearly somewhere far away from that horrible cave. I sat down on the bed and started to think. I remembered being abducted, that was the first thing. Harry was there, he didn't seem is normal self. I argued with him and tried to get away that was when Draco Malfoy caught me. From there, I didn't really remember anything. It was all hazy. Only flashes of light and fits of pain came into my mind after that.

I still had no idea why Harry was acting like such a jerk. Harry had always been such a gentle and nice person, not aggressive in any way. Why would he want to hurt me? I then remembered lying on a stone slab. I remembered Harry saying something to me, but I couldn't make out the words. I felt like a bolt of lightning running up and down my spine as I remembered the pain I was in at the time.

Suddenly I heard a noise coming from outside. The door then opened and to my surprise, in stepped none other than Draco Malfoy. He walked in holding a tray of food in his hand. I gasped and backed away. Draco moved closer and closer towards me and I backed further and further away.

I lost my footing and fell down hard on the floor. I stared up at him. He put the tray of food down on the dressing table and continued to walk towards me. I was still trying to back away, pushing myself backwards with my hands but eventually I reached the wall and had no where to go. Draco stopped just in front of me. I shut my eyes tight; I thought he was going to kill me.

However when the final deathblow never came, I opened my eyes to see him extending his arm out to me. I didn't have a lot of options so I nervously accepted and allowed him to pull me to my feet. He led me over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"How are we feeling today, Hermione?" he asked.

"W-What?"

I wasn't expecting that. Draco had always been so horrible to me. He was the one who was surely responsible for my kidnapping as well. I was shaking, for fear that this boy had something much more sinister in mind.

"We performed the ceremony on you yesterday. I just came to see if you were OK. We've had people who have died as a result, but you seem fine. You must be really strong. Here, I brought you some breakfast."

I looked over at the plate and saw a bowl of cereal, some pancakes and a glass of orange juice. It looked awfully good and I was absolutely starving. I could've eaten anything at that moment in time. I looked back at Draco who was smiling. If he was planning something evil, he had a good way of hiding it. But I still didn't trust him.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"This is your new home. It's not much now. But I'm sure we can add a few things to make you feel more comfortable."

"New home? How did I get here?"

"You were weak after the ceremony so I carried you here. We have always kept this place for special guests, but I couldn't just leave you lying on the muddy ground, you are much too soft and delicate and need to be treated with care."

"You are the one who brought me here?"

"Yes."

I remembered more now. I remembered being in a pair of strong arms; comforting arms, like those of my father, making me feel safe, warm and secure. Were those really Draco's arms?

"This isn't my home, Draco. You can't keep me here."

"I'm afraid I have no choice. It is not my decision."

"Nonsense! Let me go right this minute!"

I got up from the bed. He got up also and grabbed my wrist. I struggled to break free, but once again, he was too strong for me. I pounded on his chest but that had no effect. I looked up at Draco. He didn't look that strong, a bit of a scrawny young man actually but he seemed to possess an inhuman like strength. Perhaps he didn't though. Perhaps, I was just weak.

"Please, Hermione, I don't want to hurt you. There is no possible way you can escape from here, I've already told you that. It's useless."

I kept pounding on his chest and he squeezed my wrist tighter. I winced in pain and stopped struggling. He led me onto the bed again as I began to cry. Draco looked at me and then pulled a tissue out of his pocket. He handed it to me and I wiped the tears away.

"Why did you bring me here, Draco?" I said, still trying to hold back the tears.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"I wasn't the one who kidnapped you."

"Huh?"

"It was Harry Potter. He did it."

"Harry Potter? But why?"

"It all happened about a week or so ago now. As a prank I thought it would be funny to get Harry to be one of the death eaters, to hypnotize him. We had everything planned perfectly. But when it came time, he seemed willing to join us and said that he didn't like you anymore and wanted revenge."

"Harry said that? But why?"

"He said he was sick of being merely friends with you and that you rejected all his advances to push things further."

"What are you talking about? Harry didn't make any advances on me; he's much too shy. I remember we had some stupid argument because we were talking about where we would be in twenty years time. Obviously since I didn't include him in my plans, he took that the wrong way. Harry was acting like a complete immature idiot though. I guess he's even worse now."

"Yes, he seems to be delusional now too. He says he is more powerful than Lord Voldermort and is fully intent now on taking over Hogwarts."

"Is he mad?"

"Yes and now that he has all of your magic power, I'm not sure what can be done to stop him. I will have a word with him to see if he will see sense. In the mean time, eat up, you'll need your strength."

I looked over at the plate of food again.

"How do I know you haven't poisoned this food?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I wouldn't put it past you Draco Malfoy. You may be acting like the hero here, but I know what you're really like. If you're responsible for Harry being the way he is then you're just as wrong as he is. No, in fact, that would make you worse."

"Well believe what you like, but if you don't eat the food that I give you then you will starve. I'm sure that you'll see sense in the end."

"So, you're just going to leave me here? Why?"

"It isn't my wish, but the wish of Lord Voldermort. There is a chance you will be released soon, but I wouldn't get your hopes up. We have brought people here before and kept them until the day they die."

"No, Draco! You can't do that to me!"

I jumped up from the bed and lunged at Draco. I tried to hit him but he simply put his arms around me and pulled me into a gentle embrace. I burst into tears as he hugged me and stroked my hair softly. He whispered into my ear.

"You know, Hermione. I have always loved you."

He released his embrace and left the room, locking the door behind him. I stood perfectly still in the middle of the room. I couldn't move. My head was spinning, I couldn't think straight.

Draco Malfoy loved me?

Was this the same Draco Malfoy I knew at Hogwarts? The same horrible, insensitive jerk who angered me each and every day?

I went and sat back down on the bed. I ate the food that Draco had left for me. The pancakes were delicious. I was so hungry. This was exactly what I needed.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days passed and still no sign of Harry. If he were really interested in me, I would have thought he would have come to see me. I wanted to talk to him anyway, perhaps I could have made him see sense. I still was finding it hard to believe what had happened and the predicament that I was in.

Draco would come in every day to bring me food and a set of new clothes. I had no idea where he got all the new clothes. It would always consist of a short black skirt, and a white blouse with knee high socks. It wasn't too dissimilar from the Hogwarts uniform but I wasn't complaining, I thought it was a nice gesture under the circumstances.

Draco also took me to another part of the underground cave where I could shower and wash. Draco made sure each time to tie my hands together as he led me through. I didn't see the need myself, as I was pretty sure that I couldn't get away from him anyway, but he insisted. On the way to the shower room, there were always lots of other death eaters all staring at me menacingly. Draco told me not to look at them and to keep silent. I did what I was told this time. I didn't really want to anger Draco, as he seemed my only link to normal human life.

The meals were also surprisingly good. Draco made sure to come round three times a day. Often it was just bread and water but sometimes there would be fruit and meat there as well. Draco never said much when he came in, not after he told me he loved me. Things had been rather awkward since then and there ad been long silences between us where neither of us really knew what to say.

I spent my days thinking. There wasn't anything else to do really. I would think about Harry and the friendship that we had, or used to have anyway. I often wondered whether we would take the next step, but I guess that was impossible now. I thought about Ron and Ginny and how worried they must have been back at Hogwarts. I wondered whether anyone would rescue me. Ron and Ginny could have sent a search party out fro me. Although it was unlikely that I would ever be found. I was locked away in some secret underground hideout. There was no hope for me.

Suicide came into my mind on more than one occasion. Seeing the hopelessness of my situation, I didn't see any point in carrying on. I thought about starving myself but Draco kept a good eye on me. He could see if I was getting angry or depressed. Once when I refused to eat my dinner, he held me down and force-fed it to me. Now it seemed suicide wasn't even an option. Draco wouldn't allow it.

The lack of fresh air in my cell often made me feel quite ill. There was no sunlight, only a small lamp on my bedside table. Draco brought me some medicine, but I refused to take it. The illness got worse.

It began with a few coughing fits. From there I often got light headed and my body felt weak. I tried to get up from the bed once and my legs collapsed underneath me and I fainted. It wasn't the only time I'd faint. Draco couldn't be there to catch me all the time and I often sustained quite a few bruises from falling on the hard floor.

Draco was really quite concerned. I think he thought that I was going to die. I thought that as well. There would be days when I couldn't even get out of bed. My skin had turned a sickly pale yellow.

I remembered getting out of bed one time. I stumbled forward, holding onto the wall for support. I heard someone outside the door. It must have been Draco coming to give me some food. I needed to regain my strength. The door opened but to my surprise it wasn't Draco Malfoy. It was Harry Potter.

He looked different somehow. Same glasses, the same shaggy hair but his eyes were vacant, there were no thoughts running through his head. It was like he didn't have a soul. Harry held a test tube in his hand and was grinning with evil delight.

"Hello, Hermione," he said. "I heard you weren't feeling too good, so I brought you some medicine. I can't have you dying on me now can we? What use would you be then?"

Harry stepped towards me and I tried to back away. I didn't need this right at that moment, I couldn't handle it.

"No, Harry, please, no," was all I able to get out before my legs gave way and I fell forward into Harry's chest. I heard him laugh as I went limp. I was terrified but then everything went away with a blissful darkness as I fainted in his arms and knew no more.


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes fluttered open and I slowly gained my bearings. I was back lying on the bed again. I felt much better though, no pain or headaches and I could think pretty clearly. I didn't feel like I was going to faint at any second, so that was a relief at least. Then I saw Harry Potter sitting on the end of the bed.

"Harry?"

"Good morning, Hermione," he said. "I hope you're feeling better. You didn't look too well last night."

"Yes, I do thank you."

"Would you like a drink of water?"

"Yes, please."

Harry handed me the cup of water from the dressing table and I took a sip. I was so thirsty that I then gulped down the whole glass. It felt so refreshing.

Harry brought up an empty test-tube. It was the same one I'd seen him holding before I passed out. That time it was full with a strange purple liquid, but this time however, it was empty.

"I used this on you whilst you were asleep." Harry said. "I hope you don't mind."

"Used what?"

"It's a special formula I've been working on for the last few days. I had heard you weren't feeling too good, so I made this cure. I'm glad to see that it's worked."

"You made that cure?"

"Of course, Hermione. I really do care about you, you know."

"But you kidnapped my and brought my to this strange place. You did some strange magic ritual on me. What the hell's going on Harry?"

"Look, it wasn't my idea to kidnap you ok, it was Draco's."

"But Draco said it was your idea."

"Don't believe that lying Malfoy. He is nothing but trouble, you know that Hermione. When has he ever done anything nice to you ever?"

I thought about it for a second, but I really couldn't think of anything. Harry continued.

"He is obviously just wanting to use you, for you to let your guard down and then he'll strike."

"Are you sure Harry? Draco has been really good to me over the last few days."

"You must be joking, Hermione. What has he done for you? Brought you bread and water? Please, we have a fine gourmet chef here in the kitchen and I can assure you Draco only eats the finest cuisine. If he were really being nice to you, then he would get you a nice meal, fresh from our chef, right? Not the scraps."

"He brought me clean clothes too."

"Oh yes, I can see he really went out of his way to bring you the latest in fashion. This is quality designer wear I hear. Well, maybe in Hogwarts anyway. I would have thought he would have brought you a lovely silk dress or something. Something you could be proud to wear, not any old tat."

"He's just doing his best, Harry. I actually really appreciate it. At least he tries to comfort me and it might not be much but I think under the circumstances, Draco's being really good."

"Please, Hermione, you're so naïve. Draco isn't nice. He never has been nice and guess what, he never will be nice. Look, I'm the one who just cured you and you're not thanking me and saying how great I am."

"I'm sorry, Harry. Thanks for the medicine. But I think you owe me an explanation."

"There's nothing to tell really. I just want to expand my magic ability and this is the only place where I can do it. There's only so much you can learn at Hogwarts, you know."

"But what's that got to do with me, Harry?"

"Well, you a very good magic student and Draco wanted to bring you hear to sacrifice you to Lord Voldermort to give him ultimate power."

"But Draco said you received my magic."

"Yes and that was to stop Lord Voldermort from getting it. You see, I can't let him win."

"What's this really about, Harry?"

"I don't know what you mean, Hermione."

"Stop it Harry!"

Suddenly Draco came into the room. He looked over at me and then at Harry.

"Is everything ok in here?" he asked.

"Everything's fine." I replied.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I'm just doing a check. You told me to look after Hermione and make sure she doesn't escape, so that's what I'm doing."

"Well you're not doing a very good job of that. Haven't you seen how ill she's been lately? I had to come here and cure her."

"Well, I didn't have anything for her illness."

"Rubbish! You're pathetic, Draco."

"Harry, please." I said.

"Shut up, Hermione!" Harry replied.

"Hey, don't speak to her like that."

"I can speak however I want to whomever I want. Draco you have no use here. I'm attending to Hermione now, get out at once before I get the rest of the death eaters to throw you out."

Draco shook his head and left. Harry sighed and then turned his attention back to me. I got up out of the bed but he put his hand on my shoulder and ushered me to sit back down.

"Harry, I'll ask you again, what's this really about?"

"It's about magic and power, obviously. Something that Draco and Lord Voldermort want badly."

"No, Harry and it's about me and you, isn't it?"

"What?" Harry was a little taken aback. "That's ridiculous. We both know that we're meant to be together anyway. There's nothing to discuss."

"No, Harry, you're wrong."

"C'mon, Hermione. Everything we've done, we've done together. All the adventures we've had and look how close we've become over the last few years. It's only right that we should be together. Don't tell you don't feel the same way, Hermione, because I know you do. You've always wanted to be with me, but never had the courage to say it."

"Harry, that's ridiculous. I do admit there was a time when I thought I loved you and I suppose I still find you attractive but that's not the point. Don't you see, Harry, I could never be with you now, not after this. I know what you did; I know the truth. This will live in my memory for the rest of my life."

"And I suppose Draco told you everything?"

"He told me enough. I worked out the rest for myself. I remember the ritual why I had my magic drained, I remember your face and the words you said. Harry, I'm sorry, but I don't love you, not anymore."

"Be quiet, Hermione. It doesn't matter what you say. We were made to be together. It's fate and you can't fight fate, Hermione."

Harry reached out and grabbed my wrist, squeezing it tightly.

"Ouch, Harry, you're hurting me, stop it!"

"Not until we achieve our destiny."

"What destiny?"

Harry then reached out and grabbed my other wrist and pinned me to the bed. He had a devious, evil smile on his face. I was so scared. I tried to struggle out of his grasp, but Harry held me down with ease. Gone were the days when Harry and I were the same size and I could beat him up and tease him, he had grown into quite a sturdy young man and he easily overpowered me.

Harry then held both of my wrists in his left hand whilst he moved his right out down and stroked my bare thigh. He rubbed his hand up and down and I desperately tried to squirm out. I knew what he was planning to do. He was planning to rape me and there was nothing I could do to stop him.

He moved his hand up my skirt. I felt him trying to remove my underwear. I kicked and I squirmed but to no avail. I cried out as loud as I possibly could. Harry continued to use one hand to restrain me and the other rubbing up and down my legs. I stopped struggling for a moment. I was almost paralysed with fear. The only movement I made was a small tremble. Harry Potter was about to rape me and I was helpless to stop him. This wasn't right.

Harry began to kiss me, lightly on the cheek at first and then moved on to passionate kiss, forcing his tongue in my mouth. I bit his tongue and spat at him and he slapped me in the face. I cried out in pain again.

I heard the door open. Then I felt the weight and pressure off me as someone was pulling Harry up. It was Draco Malfoy. I watched on as Draco punched Harry as hard as he could. Harry got up, with blood dripping from his nose. Draco then grabbed Harry by his collar and threw him out of the room.

Draco walked over to me. I was crying and holding my face where Harry had hit me. Draco sat down beside me and put an arm round my shoulder.

"I heard you cry, Hermione," he said. "What did he do to you?"

I wiped the tears out of my eyes.

"Oh, Draco, he tried to force himself on me. I was so scared."

"Why that lowlife little git! I'll sort him out!"

"No, Draco, please, it's not worth it. I just want to forget about it."

"Ok, Hermione, if you say so."

He saw the red mark on my face where Harry had slapped me. He kissed me gently there and it felt so smooth and soft. It numbed a lot of the pain.

"I'm sorry about what I said the other day. I didn't mean to be so blunt when I told you I loved you, but I had to get it off my chest."

"No, it's ok Draco. At least you're not Harry Potter." I started crying again. "How dare he say he loved me? He's the worst human being alive."


	8. Chapter 8

I was still shaking from what had happened the day before. I tried to put it out of my mind but every time I tried to think of something else, it would come back like a bad dream haunting my every waking moment.

The images in my mind were now stronger than ever before. I pictured Harry's face as if he were the devil coming at me with a ring of fire round his face plunging me into the darkness. There was no escape; I couldn't get away. I lay awake that night thinking about it and I didn't sleep one wink.

I was somewhat comforted by Draco's words but even that didn't fully heal the wounds. I was still a captive after all and I was missing my friends really badly. I was amazed that no one had been sent from Hogwarts to come and find me. But perhaps there was. The death eaters were notorious for their excellent hiding places and people may not have found me if they had searched for a million years.

Early in the morning, Draco came in the room, as usual holding a tray of food. He had brought me pancakes and juice again. He hadn't done that since he first put me in this room. He placed it down on the dressing table beside me and wasted little time in gobbling down the whole lot. I had become a bit thin and pale during my illness and I really wanted to get back to feeling healthy again.

"You look better today, Hermione." Draco said. "Last week, you looked so thin, I thought you were going to die."

I didn't answer him but continued to guzzle down the food at an alarming rate.

"Careful there," said Draco. "You'll give yourself an upset stomach if you eat that quickly."

Again I wasn't really listening to him and I didn't really care about an upset stomach at that particular moment in time. After I had finished my breakfast, I closed my eyes. It felt so good to be full with the warmth in my stomach. I beamed with delight.

Draco sat down beside me on the bed and looked a little more serious now.

"Hermione, I can't apologise enough for what happened yesterday. Harry has gone completely mental."

"It's ok Draco. I'm trying not to think about it. I never want to see Harry again as long as I live. Please don't let him come in here again."

"Yes, I will make sure, although Harry has taken it upon himself to appoint himself our new leader and has managed to convince the other death eaters as such. Now he has developed powerful magic for himself and along with your magic, I don't think there's anyone who can truly stand in his way now. I don't know what Harry's real goal is but when he first joined us a couple of weeks ago; he was solely looking for revenge on you. He came to use crying his eyes out like a girl and I showed him a way he could improve his life and get things he wanted by being aggressive. Unfortunately he has taken it too far. I guess I'm to blame really."

"No, Draco, don't blame yourself. Whilst at first I thought that you had influenced him and was controlling his mind, there was just no excuse for what Harry did last night. I can never forgive Harry now, regardless of anything that's been done in the best, no matter how much influence you've had on him what he did last night was just plain wrong. If he ever wanted to be with me, he just blew any chance he had right there."

"You're right, Hermione. And you shouldn't have to face Harry again, not after that. I can't keep you here any longer."

"What?"

"Tonight I will let you go. You will be free."

"Really Draco?"

"Yes. It won't be easy because I'm not in charge of this place so I won't be able to gain permission to let you leave. But I will help you escape from here. I'll come up with some sort of plan."

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble for that?"

"There are no guarantees about anything anymore. But whatever happens - happens. I lost my respect for this place when I saw what Harry did to you last night. If I were to sacrifice myself for your freedom then so be it. But I can't keep you here as a prisoner any longer. We have everything we wanted from you, and were just keeping you here to rot away and die. There's no need for that. Tonight, I will have to pretend I am taking you away somewhere, make it look forced so the death eaters don't suspect anything. There is one of the torture chambers done near the exit, I could pretend to be taking you down to one of those and that's where I want you to make a run for it."

"And what about you, Draco?"

"Forget about me, Hermione. Just get out as fast as you can, you won't have much time."

"But you've been so good to me over the last few days. I'm not sure I will want to leave you behind."

Draco grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently.

"Listen, Hermione. This is the only way to escape. If you want your freedom, you'll do as I say or else you'll never see your friends back at Hogwarts ever again."

"Ok, Draco, I'll do it."

He hugged me tightly and I buried my head in his shoulder and cried.

I cried for hours upon hours.


	9. Chapter 9

Morning came and I had butterflies in my stomach. If Draco really was a man of his word, then he would help me escape from the wretched place. I heard the door open and in stepped Draco Malfoy. He didn't look very pleased and it made my heart sink. I knew he had some terrible news for me.

"How are you today, Hermione?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Draco," I replied. I looked straight into his blue eyes. "What is it Draco? You look unhappy."

"No, no, it's ok. It's just sad that today will be the last day that I'll ever see you."

"Don't say that Draco. Won't you come with me?"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Hermione. It's going to be hard enough just getting one person out of here, I don't think I'll be able to get out as well. But that's ok; I belong down here with the death eaters. This is my calling in life to serve Lord Voldermort."

I burst into tears and hugged Draco.

"Oh, Draco, I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Hermione," Draco released his hug. "But there's no time to be overly sentimental now. We've got to get a move on. It's not going to be easy but I think this plan might work."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to have to drag you out of here, pretending you're my prisoner taking you down to the torture chamber. From there we'll be pretty close to the exit, close enough to make a run for it anyway. There shouldn't be too many death eaters down that way."

"Where's Harry?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him. I'll do my best to avoid him, as he seems to be gathering quite a lot of magical energy recently. I imagine he is quite powerful by now. But there are death eaters surrounding this whole area, so you'll have to give quite a convincing struggle or they'll think something's up."

"Ok, that's fine or if it'll make it easier, you could knock me unconscious or something."

"Are you sure?"

"Not for real obviously. But if they see us struggling and then you pretend to hit me or something. It'll make it easier for everyone and be more convincing."

"Well, maybe not for my back."

"Excuse me, mister?"

"Sorry, sorry. Yeah, I've just got some powder in my pocket. It's just food flavouring but looks just like sleep powder. I bet no one will know the difference."

"Then it's settled."

"Ok, let's do this then. Good luck, Hermione. You know, I wasn't lying when I said I loved you."

"I know you weren't Draco."

I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Draco blushed.

I then let out a piercing scream, one so loud that everyone in a ten-mile radius could have probably heard it. Draco put his hand over my mouth to shut me up. He dragged me out of the room and into the large area where the stone slap lay at the front. It was the first time I had seen the place properly and there wasn't really much to see. There were fire lanterns on each of the walls and the place was literally swarming with other death eaters.

They didn't seem like real people. They all wore hoods to cover their faces and long black cloaks, much like Draco, although Draco had his hood down and didn't mind showing his face.

Draco aggressively took hold of my arms and held me in front of him. I tried to get out of his grasp but his hands were like an iron vice clamping down on my arms. It really hurt actually; I was hoping that Draco was acting because from the demonic look in his eye, it sure didn't look like it.

All the death eaters had now turned to face me and Draco who continued to struggle in front of the cell door. Finally Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out the powder and threw it over me. I stopped struggling immediately, rolled my eyes to the back of my head sighing deeply and fell limp in Draco's arms. I hoped my swoon looked convincing and wasn't too theatrical. It didn't matter now, from that point on, I had to be perfectly still and just hope that things worked out all right.

Draco slung me over his shoulder and I felt all the blood rush suddenly to my head. I gasped as my stomach was pressed against his shoulder blade, but I tried to hold it in the best I could. It wasn't going to be easy being completely still whilst hanging upside down. When I made my suggestion, I was kind of hoping that Draco would cradle me in his arms like I was his bride or something but I suppose he was trying to act like I was his prisoner.

Draco carried me forward until we came to a sudden stop. When he stopped it sent a massive pain through my stomach and it also caused me to slam my face into his back. I heard voices but I could only distinguish Draco's. I had no idea who the other were but I was assuming that they were death eaters.

"Where are you going with this girl?" asked one of them.

"She's been nothing but trouble," said Draco. "I'm going to take her to the torture chamber to teach her a lesson."

"I'm sorry. The torture chamber has been closed off. Harry is doing important work down there. May we see the girl? What happened? Did she faint?"

Draco took me off his shoulder and held me out in front of him. I was still pretending to act limp but I was very scared now. I didn't like the death eaters looking straight at me. I didn't know what they'd do if they caught me. One of them touched my face.

"She looks quite ill, said one of the death eaters. "I think you should take her to the medical office."

"Very well." Draco said.

Draco then slung me back over his shoulder and carried me to the medical office. It wasn't very far but I felt uneasier now. The plan hadn't exactly gone to plan so far but Draco seemed confident enough. I was just hoping he had another idea because he was taking me further and further away from the exit.

When we reached the medical office, Draco laid me down on a table. There was someone else there too, a woman. It was probably the nurse. I still had my eyes firmly closed and I was just picturing home and safety in my mind. That was the only thing getting me through all of this.

"What is wrong with the girl?" the nurse asked.

"It's nothing too serious. She just fainted, that's all. Just needs some smelling salt. I'll go and get some."

"I'll help you look."

"That's very nice of you, Mr Malfoy."

"Well, that's me."

I heard Draco and the nurse leave. There was no one left in the room; it was completely silent. I opened my eyes and looked around. There were some old wooden shelves on the wall all with bottles of various chemicals. There was a table next to the table I was lying on. On it were some surgical instruments. I thought about it for a moment and then grabbed one of the scalpels from the table and hid it in my blouse pocket.

I suddenly heard voices again. My heart jumped as I saw the nurse and Draco standing across from me.

"What is this?" cried the nurse. "The girl is awake."

Draco then slammed his hand down across the nurse's neck, knocking her unconscious. She dropped the bottle of smelling salt and it smashed all over the floor. Draco dragged the nurse into the corner of the room and then came back to me.

"Hermione, you idiot. We'll never get out unless you keep up the act."

"I'm sorry Draco, I thought you had gone. I was just having a look around."

"That nurse was really nice, I didn't want to have to knock her out. Now she'll never like me."

"Sorry."

"Come on, Hermione. Let's go. There's a secret passage at the back of this room. It'll lead straight out. Now remember, you're supposed to be unconscious."

I got it. I closed my eyes again and waited.

Draco scooped me up in his arms this time and carried me out of the medical room. It was much more comfortable like this. Draco ran quite fast, jolting me with every movement. It didn't take long though for Draco to come to yet another sudden stop. There were more death eaters there, two of them from the sound of it. I thought Draco said this was a secret passage.

"Where do you think you're going, Draco? And with this girl, she is a worthless prisoner, there's no reason for you to be here, Draco and there's especially no reason for this girl to be here. I don't think you can be trusted, Draco. Give the girl to us."

I was so surprised when I felt Draco hand me over to the death eaters, I couldn't believe it. I was now lying limp in the arms of some random death eater. What on earth was Draco thinking? How could he just hand me over like that?

The death eater began carrying me down the passage where we had just come back to the medical room. The plan wasn't going right at all. I couldn't let myself just b e carried away like this. They stopped for a moment as they spoke to Draco. I wasn't listening to them as I slowly crept my hand up towards my blouse pocket. From there I pulled out the scalpel and before the man had time to react I stabbed him in the chest.

He released me as blood poured from his chest. I watched on as Draco punched the other death eater in the face and threw him into the wall. Draco then grabbed my hand and we both ran down the dark passageway as fast as we could.

"Hermione, jeez, you sure do cause me a lot of trouble." Draco said.

I didn't answer him. I was too out of breath and was concentrating too hard on running. Draco was a really fast runner; he was practically dragging me along as he ran way out in front.

We made it to the end of the passageway and it split off into two directions. One passage went right and the other went left. We both chose to go the right. I just followed Draco's lead. The whole time I had a feeling he knew what he was doing but I'm not too sure if he felt the same.

Suddenly we heard footsteps behind us. We looked and saw a charge of about ten death eaters marching towards us at great speed. We both picked up the pace. At the end of the passageway we saw a ladder and it led up to daylight. This was it, we were going to make it.

We got to the ladder. Draco let me climb up first but by then the death eaters had already surrounded us. Draco tried to climb up the ladder with me but he got dragged back down.

"Run, Hermione," he shouted. "Get out of here whilst you still can!"

I watched in horror as I saw Draco get knocked unconscious and then carried off by the death eaters. I couldn't just leave him. I had to save him but there was still one death eater left at the bottom of the ladder that was looking straight up at me. He made a lunge for my leg and grabbed my ankle trying to pull me off the ladder.

I somehow managed to wriggle my leg free from his grasp and I climbed the ladder as fast I possibly could. It was a long way up and I could hear the clang of metal as the death eater chased me all the way. But I could see daylight and nothing was going to stop me now.

I made it to high ground but there was no time to stop and rest. I looked down ton see the death eater climbing up towards me. I then took hold of the top of ladder and pushed it down. Thankfully the ladder wasn't attached to the wall so when I pushed it, it went crashing down sending the death eater to a 30 foot drop. He fell with a thud and then a clatter as the ladder fell down on top of him.

I turned to look where I was. It didn't really matter where I was though. I was free at last. I could see the top of Hogwarts not far away and I breathed a huge sigh of relief as I jogged across the field and onto the cobble path leading to Hogwarts.

Thoughts of Draco entered my head, but there was no time to think about that now, there could have been more death eaters sent out to get me. I hoped Draco was going to be all right for everything he had done for me. He wasn't such a bad guy after all.

I breathed in the air. It tasted so good, so clean and so fresh.

Spring was here and the wonderful colourful flowers were just starting to bloom.

I smiled.

I was finally home.

**To Be Continued…….**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading my story so far. I hope you've enjoyed it. That's the end of part 1. part 2 will follow shortly.

love,

Angelic Dawn xxx


	10. Chapter 10

I walked through the crowded corridors of Hogwarts. It felt surprisingly good to be jostled and barged by all the young children rushing to and from their classrooms. It really shouldn't have but I hadn't seen so many youthful and happy faces in such a long time. The last week so had put a lot of things in perspective for me and the things that used to drive me nuts; well I guess they weren't so important now.

I finally made it to the common room and who else was standing there but Ginny Weasley. She spotted me from way down the hallway. She ran towards me and hugged me so tightly I thought I was going to be crushed.

"My God, Hermione," she said, weeping. "Where on earth have you been? We've all been worried sick about you."

"It's a long story, Ginny, let's go somewhere a little more private."

We both walked inside the empty classroom and sat down. This was against school rules to go into a classroom without a teacher present but I thought it was best if we could have a little peace and quiet. Ginny was getting anxious and I felt just as strange as she did. It was weird seeing everyone again.

"So, where have you been? You've been gone for so long. Harry as well" Ginny asked again.

"Oh Ginny, what a crazy last few days. I was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? Oh my god, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, thanks. But you'll never believe it. Harry was the one who kidnapped me."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know, I had a hard time believing it as well, but he's really changed. He's not the Harry we used to know anymore. He works for Lord Voldermort now."

Ginny was stunned silent.

"What did you say? He works for Lord Voldermort? That is ridiculous. Are you sure you're not confusing him with someone else. Sometimes these traumatic experiences can vastly affect a person's memory."

"No, no, I'm certain it was Harry. He attacked me and tried to rape me. Oh god, it was so terrible."

I broke down and started crying. I leaned my head on Ginny's shoulder. She tried to comfort me but I still felt so alone.

"Well as long as you're ok, Hermione." Ginny said. "That's the most important thing. Have you been to see Ron? He's been distraught over the last few days thinking you were dead or something."

"No, I'm not sure I'm up to seeing everyone again just yet. I might give it some time."

"This is all too much. Just a few days ago, you were thinking about going out with Harry and now this. Well, if I ever see him again I'll give him a piece of my mind."

"I'm not sure that's wise, Ginny. He's gone mental, I don't think talking to him is going to work. Also, I'm really scared for Draco."

"Draco? But why? Isn't he behind this whole thing?"

"No, he's not. He's just being used by Harry and Lord Voldermort. He really wants to get away from the death eaters but he's afraid they might kill him. Now, he's in real danger thanks to me."

"I don't get it."

"He helped me escape but was captured in the process. I can't even imagine what they're doing to him right now. He seemed the only one who was human."

"Now, I think you've really gone barmy, Hermione. I think you need a good night's sleep. You look so tired."

It was true, I hadn't had a good night's sleep since being abducted but my mind wouldn't rest. Ginny took me up to the dorm. I said I wasn't tired, but she ignored my protests and led me straight to my bed. I suppose she was just being nice, she was trying her hardest but I couldn't stop thinking about Draco, about the pain he must have been suffering. Tortured by the death eaters, I had no idea if he was even still alive.

Ginny kissed me goodnight and left the room. I lay awake for an hour. It was still daytime, the sun was still out but Ginny had closed the curtains. She was going to make up an excuse for me missing classes.

Just as I felt my eyelids become heavy, there was a knock at the door. I sat up as someone came in and switched the lights on. It was Ron.

"Ron, please, I'm trying to get some sleep."

"Sorry, Hermione," he whispered, turning the light back off. He didn't leave though and I sat up in bed and turned the lamp on.

"What do you want, Ron?"

"I know you're resting but I just wanted to see you, I've been so worried about you. Ginny says you were kidnapped."

"Yeah, that's right."

I yawned and got out of bed and walked towards Ron. He put his arms round me and hugged me, squeezing as hard as he could.

"It's so good to have you back, Hermione."

Ron sounded like he was crying.

"It's ok, Ron, there's no need to cry. I wasn't hurt. Everything's ok now and we're all gonna stay at Hogwarts for the next couple of years and forget this mess ever started."

"What about Harry?"

"Well, we can forget about him. I don't think he'll be too welcome round here again. You don't need him either Ron. We can find other friends, ones who aren't psychotic lunatics."

Ron put his arm round my shoulder and brought me closer to him. He sat me down on the bed and looked me in the eye.

"Hermione, if ever you need someone to talk to, I'm always there for you, you know that."

"Oh thanks, Ron. You're a good friend."

Ron kissed me lightly on the cheek. It was quite a surprise. I backed away from his embrace a little.

"I'm sorry, Ron, don't take this the wrong way. But I've found somebody else."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a great guy Ron and I'm sure you'll find the right girl for you. But there's someone special in my life at the moment and he's the only one I love right now. I hope you understand."

Ron was silent for a moment.

"Oh, yes, sorry, I understand. I'll leave you then."

Ron kissed me lightly on the cheek again. I felt really sorry for him. I felt like I had just crushed all of his hopes and dreams. I hope he didn't take it the wrong way because I liked Ron. He was my best friend and without Harry, I needed him around.

Ron left the room without looking back at me and closed the door behind him.

Afterwards, I finally got some sleep. I slept for ages and it was morning by the time I awoke. I had been asleep for about 16 hours.

That morning, Dumbledore called me into his office. I explained the whole situation to him and he seemed quite perplexed. He told me to go and get Ron and Ginny. I didn't think Ron would be in the mood to talk to me after yesterday. He was quite upset, but Dumbledore insisted that I find them.

I walked through the crowded corridors thinking about going back to that underground hideout where Draco was. I had to do something, but at the same time I realised there was very little I could do. I just had to hope that he would make it out ok. I think Draco had prepared himself for the worst though. He was tough, much tougher than me. He could handle such situations.

I looked all around Hogwarts but I couldn't see any sign of Ron or Ginny. They weren't in their usual classes. I asked Neville if he had seen them, but he hadn't. It was really strange.

I wondered into the common room. It was completely deserted. I looked at my watch. It was almost lunchtime; this place should have been swarming with people by now. I turned around to leave the common room when suddenly I heard a creaking noise behind me.

I turned around, but nobody was there. I then turned back to leave again when I felt something hard crack against the back of my head.

It hit with a thud and my legs instantly collapsed under me. I lay on the floor with my vision blurring. Everything around me seemed swimming and far away. I could just about make out the shadow of a person standing over me. There was no doubt about it. It was Harry Potter.

My eyes drifted close into welcoming darkness and I lost consciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

OMG! Continued after a long absence!

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything seemed faded and distorted, I couldn't make anything out clearly. My mind was drifting and I could feel sleep pulling me back in. Then there was a loud chatter of children, which woke me up. Where was I?

I looked to my right and saw the whole of Hogwarts sitting down in the Great Hall. Everyone was there, it was so strange, what on earth was going on? I was sitting down, leaning against a pillar at the front of the room, on the stage. I could see everyone watching me.

I tried to stand but I couldn't. My hands were tied round the back of the pillar. I wriggled my hands to try and get them free but it was no use. Across the other side of the room I saw Ron, he was also sitting down against a pillar with his hands tied behind his back.

Ron seemed unconscious, he wasn't moving. I was just hoping he wasn't dead. I still didn't understand what was going on. The last thing I remembered was looking for Ron and Ginny and then something hit my head and I don't remember anything after that.

That's when I saw Harry Potter climbing on to the stage at the front of the Great Hall. He walked straight past me without so much as glancing at me. Now I remembered, he was the one who hit me, he was the one who kidnapped me and caused this nightmare that I was living in right now.

I looked at Harry again. Harry was carrying Ginny in his arms as if she was his bride. It was disgusting to see Harry smirking the way he was holding Ginny as if he owned her. Ginny was also unconscious in Harry's arms. That was the only way Harry would get to touch her, only if she were unconscious especially after the way he'd been.

I spat out at Harry and a huge gulp of spit hit the back of his neck. Harry turned around and looked at me.

"Sorry to involve you in all of this, Hermione," he said. "But now I've got to make an example out of you. Make an example out of you in front of the whole of Hogwarts."

Harry carried Ginny to another pillar and placed her down. He took some rope out of his pocket and began tying her hands together behind her. When he was finished, he gave her a small kiss on the cheek and then spun around with his wand high in the air.

"Now everyone, I hope you're all well because you're about to witness something incredible. I will take control of this pathetic school and then I will be the most powerful wizard in the world. And my girlfriend here, Hermione Granger, is going to take special part in my plan. Along with this other to Weasley maggots, they will witness the most historic event in history."

"Shut up Harry," I shouted. "There's no way I'd ever want to be your girlfriend."

"Silence!"

Harry then pointed his wand in my direction and a bolt of blue lightning shot out that only just missed. It hit the wall behind me and made a small fire. My heart skipped a beat.

Harry moved forward and grabbed my chin. I heard Ron and Ginny murmuring and groaning in the background. They were just waking up.

"Listen Hermione, you're in no position to be saying bad things about me. You will listen to me, I'm in charge here. Do you understand?"

I spat at Harry again. This time Harry was angry, really angry. He reared his fist back, I thought he was going to punch me.

"Don't Harry, don't," Ron cried out. "Leave Hermione alone. She's done nothing wrong. If you want to beat on someone, then beat on me. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

Harry turned his attention to Ron.

"I don't feel the need to waste my time on useless human beings like you. You're simply a sacrifice." Harry said.

"It's because you're jealous, isn't it? Because I've got closer to Hermione than you ever will."

What on earth was Ron doing? He must have been crazy. He was going to get himself killed.

"Please, Hermione could never love a pathetic loser like you, Ronald."

Harry then kicked Ron square in the face.

"Stop it, Harry," I screamed. "Don't hurt him!"

"No, you're right, Hermione, I won't waste anymore time on him. I think I'll just pick on you instead."

Ron, out of breath and with a bloodied nose, spoke again.

"Maybe, maybe Hermione would never love me. But at least I've got a chance at love. You've thrown everything away. Everything for the sake of this stupid magical power. That's not what life is about."

Harry turned back to Ron and kicked him in the face again, this time knocking him out. Harry then approached me. I had no idea what this lunatic was thinking. To my surprise, Harry then untied the ropes, which bound me to the pillar. He then dragged me to me feet with his arm tightly locked round my neck.

Harry pointed his wand to my neck. I knew not to try and struggle. He was completely out of mind, I didn't know if he was going to kill me. His grip round my neck tightened.

"Now, ladies and gentleman, for the final sacrifice."

Harry moved his wand in front of him and an electrical charge began to build. I shivered and closed my eyes. I was convinced I was going to die. Nothing could save me now.

Then suddenly the door to the Great Hall burst open and a young man began walking down the aisle towards the stage. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Draco Malfoy.

How though? How was he still alive? How did he escape?

"Let her go!" Draco shouted.

"Ah, Draco, what an unexpected development." Harry replied. "This is certainly a pleasant surprise. I was hoping you could join the party, we're going to have a fireworks display."

Harry then pointed his wand at Draco and a bolt of lightning shot out at Draco but Draco managed to dodge out of the way just in time. There was panic in the Great Hall now with all the students running for cover.

Harry was distracted with Draco for a moment and I took the opportunity to stamp on his foot and then kick him in the shin. Harry managed to grab me by the hair as I tried to run away and he threw me into the wall.

I hit the wooden wall hard and I collapsed to the ground. I could see flashes of bright light as Harry made his attacks. The wooden chairs and tables of the Great Hall caught fire. The sound of screaming students is all that could be heard behind the crashing of lightning bolts.

I regained my wits and ran over and untied Ginny. We both then went to check on Ron who was just regaining consciousness. We untied him and helped him up. It seemed it was ok, just a broken nose. We made sure to stay at the back, well clear of the fight. We didn't need Harry's attention drawn to us again.

The three of us huddled in the corner at the back of the stage as the fight between Harry and Draco turned physical. Draco punched Harry in the mouth and Harry reeled backwards. Draco then grabbed Harry's wand and cast a spell, which sent Harry flying to the back of the Great Hall.

Harry stood.

"You haven't seen the last of me," he said.

Harry then brought his hand forward and suddenly the wand, which Draco was holding, flew out of hand and straight into Harry's. Harry was more powerful than I thought. If he had the power of mind-control then we were all in big trouble.

"I have no need to be here anyway," Harry said. "I just wanted to make an example out of all of you that I am the most powerful wizard of all time. I will go to the top of the hill on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. None of you are brave enough or strong enough to make it through there alive. And then I will claim Lord Voldermort's ultimate power. Farewell, my friends."

Harry then waved his wand and turned invisible but you could hear his footsteps as he ran out of the Great Hall. Draco immediately turned his attention to the three of us still huddled in the corner. He came up to us.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"We're fine, yes, thank you." I replied.

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Draco was alive and he saved all of us. I reached out and hugged him as tight as I could. He hugged me back but he had a worried look on his face.

"We're all in worse trouble than I first suspected," he said. "If we don't act now, there's no stopping him. We'll all be doomed."

I gulped and held onto Draco tightly again.


	12. Chapter 12

My dorm room was packed with me, Draco, Ron and Ginny all in it. As soon as Harry left we got everyone out of the Great Hall and tried to get everything back to normal. It wasn't easy. Most of the students were scared and bemused that the best student in all of Hogwarts had suddenly turned evil.

Draco had returned, I couldn't believe it.

"Draco," I asked. "How did you get of that underground hideout?"

"It was simple really. The other death eaters weren't too hard to take care of once I got them one on one. I made my escape the next day when they planned to sacrifice me. But without Harry there to guide them they weren't very strong. I knew Harry was headed here so I got here as fast as I could."

"Yes, I'm so glad you came, Draco. We all are."

I looked into Draco's eyes, concerned. He put his hands on my shoulders and it reassured me a little. I knew that Draco would make everything all right. I believed he would be able to stop Harry. If he couldn't then nobody would. But I was scared for him too. He risked his life to protect me from Harry and I didn't want to see him get hurt.

"I know where Harry's heading," said Draco with steely determination. "I'm going to go after him."

"I'm going with you Draco." I cried.

"No, I'm sorry, Hermione. It's just too dangerous. I can't allow you to risk your life for this."

"But you saved my life and now I want to help you. You can't do this alone. We have to work together, as a team."

"Look Hermione, I'm not going to argue with you. You're not coming with me and that's final. Ron, Ginny, make sure Hermione is nice and safe here until I get back."

"No, I won't let you."

Draco turned to leave the room. I ran after him and grabbed his jacket and he spun round to face me as I tried to pull him back to stop him going.

"Draco, I-I don't want you to die. I-I love you."

I squeezed Draco as tight as I could pressing my head against his chest.

"Please don't go alone. Harry's an insane lunatic, if we're going to do this then we're going to do this together. Please, I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Hermione," Draco paused for a moment. "I'm sorry."

Draco lifted his arm up and pink dust fell from his hand. I began feeling sleepy and my grip loosened on Draco. I could feel Draco scoop me up into his arms and carry me over to the others. He placed me in Ron's arms as my eyelids fluttered close. I could do nothing to stop him now. I could only hear the distant echoes of Draco leaving the room and slamming the door behind him and only feel Ron putting me to bed as I slipped into darkness.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

I woke up and looked around.

Everything was dark.

How long had I been asleep?

I looked across and saw Ron sitting on a chair next to the bed, smiling.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?"

"What's going on? Where's Draco?"

"He left to find Harry. He told me to look after you until he got back."

"No, no, no, I have to go after him."

I tried to get up but Ron held me back.

"Look, Hermione. Just stay here and relax. There's no need to worry about Draco, he'll be fine."

I tried to get past Ron again; I had to make sure Draco was safe. Ron held me back again. I struggled to get out of his grasp and eventually got my hands free. Ron quickly took hold of my wrists so I couldn't escape.

"Please, Hermione," he said, almost crying. "It's not just Draco who said don't go but I don't want you going into the Forbidden Forest either. If you were to be hurt, then I would never forgive myself."

"Let me go Ron. If you care about me at all, you'll let me save Draco, kill Harry and save everyone else at Hogwarts too."

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to be hurt in any way. I'm going to let go of your hands now. Please don't try to run away."

Ron released the grip on my wrists and immediately turned and headed for the door, but Ron caught up with me.

"Hermione get a grip! There's now way you'll make it through the Forbidden Forest alive. You don't even have any magic skills anymore. I won't allow you to go."

Ron started pushing me back towards the bed. I looked into Ron's eyes and did the only thing I could think of. I slapped him hard on the cheek.

Ron was stunned silent and held his face where there was a big red mark. Ron's eyes were swelling up with tears; he couldn't believe what I just did. To tell you the truth, I couldn't believe it either.

Ron stood back for a moment and I ran out of the room as fast as I could leaving him standing there, alone.

I was going to into the Forbidden Forest.

I was going to save Draco.

**A/N**: thanks for still reading everyone. Please let me know what you think of it. I'm always grateful for all your thoughts. Thanks again.

xxx


End file.
